Jūzō Biwa
was a jōnin from Kirigakure and a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. In the anime, Jūzō deserted his village and became a member of Akatsuki, where he was partnered with Itachi Uchiha.Naruto Shippūden episode 455 Background When Jūzō joined the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, he became the wielder of the Kubikiribōchō, which he used many times to dye the battlefields red with the blood of his enemies. This level of brutality made him famous in several parts of the shinobi world. At some point after the Third Shinobi World War, Jūzō and his team-mates cornered a Konoha team consisting of Might Guy, Genma Shiranui and Ebisu. Jūzō was surprised that the young ninja knew of his team and acknowledged their growing fame. Before the swordsmen could proceed any further, they were confronted by Might Duy, who activated the Eight Gates Released Formation, sacrificing his life in order to allow his son and his team-mates to escape.Naruto chapter 668, pages 12-13 In the anime, Jūzō survived the encounter along with Raiga Kurosuki and Fuguki Suikazan. Following the incident, Jūzō became a missing-nin and joined Akatsuki. Shortly after the Uchiha Clan Downfall, Pain instructed Jūzō to partner up with the newly-recruited Itachi Uchiha. Over time, Jūzō and his new partner completed various missions together. Eventually, they were given a mission in the Land of Water, much to Jūzō's annoyance. After completing the mission, Jūzō and Itachi were followed and engaged by a team of hunter-nin lead by Yagura, the Fourth Mizukage. Jūzō and Itachi were able to strike down most of the hunter-nin, but Yagura entered his Version 2 form and launched a Tailed Beast Ball toward Jūzō.Naruto: Shippūden episode 456 With little time to react, Jūzō attempted to deflect the attack with the Kubikiribōchō but failed, leaving him mortally wounded. After Itachi managed to defeat the Mizukage, Jūzō lamented having to die in this country, reaching out for his sword, which he viewed as his only true ally. Upon dying, out of respect, Itachi placed the remains of Kubikiribōchō in Jūzō's hand. After his death, his sword fell back into the possession of Kirigakure. Personality Jūzō was internationally known for his inhumane brutality. In the anime, he was shown to be a laid-back individual who was loyal to Akatsuki, obeying Pain's orders without question. He preferred to approach his missions as professionally as possible, creating formations in order to better synchronise with his partner, Itachi. He hated his former village to the point of not wanting to take any missions in the Land of Water. Jūzō was a lonely individual who had no one else in his life and thus chose not to impart any last words to Itachi before his death, caring only for his prized sword. He did, however, show some kind of concern for Itachi, as he told him to run away and save himself before reinforcements arrived. Outside of combat, Juzō is shown to be fairly relaxed and even tells jokes with his comrades. Despite this, he is very cautious and meticulous, as he made formations in advance to allow him and Itachi the best possible combat results. He is also shown to be very patient with Itachi's status as a newcomer, showing him the ropes and telling him about the villages' operations behind the scene and how Akatsuki functions and operates. Appearance Jūzō was a slender and tall shinobi — about the same height as the sword he wielded. He had no eyebrows, creases under his eyes, and a cross shaped scar on his right cheek. His hair and eyes are dark gray in color and his hair is short and spiky. He has light tan skin. He also had a red (black in the Naruto: Colour Edition) grid-shaped marking covering his jaw. He wore a black tight-fitting sleeveless shirt with two light, thin stripes on his chest, a striped cloth belt and light pants along with black arm covers extending from his hands to his biceps. Jūzō also wore bandages around his neck and face which also covered his ears and, like most of the members of the Seven Swordsmen, also had pointed teeth. As a member of Akatsuki, Jūzō wore the standard Akatsuki cloak and a slashed Kirigakure forehead protector to symbolise his broken ties with the village, and had his fingernails and toenails painted green. Abilities As one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, Jūzō was one of the most powerful shinobi Kirigakure ever produced, easily in contention to becoming Mizukage himself like the other members. Like all members of his team, he had great battle prowess and was highly skilled in kenjutsu. Wielding the Kubikiribōchō, which can regenerate from the iron harvested from its victims' blood, Jūzō was strong enough to dye battlefields red with his foes' blood and gained international infamy for it. In the anime, he was capable of surviving Duy's Eight Gates Released Formation, and his abilities allowed for him to be accepted into Akatsuki, an organisation whose members were capable of capturing jinchūriki. He was also a skilled Water Release user, being able to create water clones and envelop his surroundings in thick mist. In Other Media Video Games Trivia * means "loquat"; like all other members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen, his surname is derived from a type of produce. * "Jūzō" references Kakei Jūzō of the Sanada Ten Braves, a group of legendary ninja that served under daimyō Yukimura Sanada during Japan's Warring States period. References es:Jūzō Biwa fr:Jûzô Biwa